Sobre primeras citas y otros misterios
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Secuela de De Miradas y otros Misterios" de Pipesper para la actividad "Intercambio de fics" del foro "Proyecto 1-8". Henry y Rika están saliendo y él está preocupado por la primera cita. Ambos son novatos en ese tema y teme equivocarse por lo que busca algo de ayuda.


**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el intercambio de fics del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

 **Sobre Primeras citas y otros misterios**

Secuela de " **De miradas y otros misterios** " de **Pipesper**.

* * *

—No es buena idea jugar a las escondidas aquí —comentó Suzie en cuanto vio a Henry y Rika, lucía aburrida —. Juguemos a algo diferente.

Rika y Henry se dedicaron una mirada cómplice, a pesar de que los lugares donde esconderse eran pocos no todo era malo, los besos que compartieron era prueba de ello.

Antes de que Rika se retirara, Henry se animó a pedirle una cita. No estaba seguro de lo que harían pero quería mostrarle que sus sentimientos por ella eran reales y que no era un juego.

* * *

Henry se había mantenido toda la noche en vela pensando en el lugar al que llevaría a Rika en su primera cita. Había escuchado a su hermano mayor decir que la primera cita era la más importante y temía arruinarla por su falta de experiencia.

Rinchei también le dijo que el primer beso no ocurría hasta en la tercera cita pero ese ya lo había tenido y al primero le siguieron muchos más. No era algo de lo que se arrepentía, cada beso que habían compartido era único y no lo cambiaría por nada. También pensó en posponer los besos hasta la tercera cita pero al verla ese pensamiento quedó descartado.

Había escuchado a Jaarin quejarse sobres sus citas y sobre lo insensible que podían ser los hombres. No había hablado mucho del tema con su hermana pero sí recordaba que le había dicho que debía ser más considerado cuando tratara a una mujer, había sido después de que se cansara de esperar a su novio.

Su primera opción fue invitarla al parque pero la descartó al instante, era algo simple, demasiado para su gusto, inmediatamente fue descartado. No le molestaba el tener que cargar con varias cosas pero dudaba que a Rika le gustara.

Su siguiente opción fue llevarla a un restaurante elegante pero la descartó con igual rapidez, tendría que comprar ropa para la ocasión y no tenía el dinero para pagar un lugar tan costoso. Podría trabajar pero le tomaría mucho tiempo reunir el dinero necesario para una cena y Rika podría cansarse de esperar. Además conocía a su novia y sabía que odiaría el tener que usar un vestido para poder entrar en un lugar que probablemente no le gustaría.

Después de mucho pensar llegó a una conclusión, las citas eran demasiado complicadas. Decidió hablar con sus hermanos mayores, ellos tenían más experiencia con las citas y eran los únicos que consideraba podían ayudarlo en esa situación.

No lo ayudaron realmente. Después de molestarlo le dijeron que debía preocuparse más pues el vecino del primo del cuñado del jardinero del hermano del mejor amigo de uno de sus compañeros de clases había tenido una primera cita tan mala que su novia lo terminó y no volvió a hablarle nunca.

Consideró llamar a sus amigos pero descartó esa idea al instante. Había un fuerte lazo que los unía, juntos vivieron muchas aventuras, juntos viajaron al Digimundo para rescatar a Calumon y se enfrentaron al D-Reaper en su propio mundo pero no podía llamarlos.

Incluso después que los digimons regresaron a su mundo se mantuvieron en contacto. Juntos afrontaron el hecho de que era prácticamente imposible volver a verlos y juntos enviaron un mensaje a sus compañeros digitales con sus mejores deseos.

Él todavía tenía la esperanza de volver a verlos y sabía que sus amigos, aunque no hablaban de ello, también lo hacían. Su padre le había ayudado a comprender mejor cómo funcionaba el Digimundo y gran parte de la red, le faltaba mucho pero se sentía bien al hacer algo para traerlos de vuelta.

Sin contar que ninguno tenía experiencia en citas conocía a Kenta y a Hirokazu. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido no dejaban de molestar a Takato cuando el tema de la humedad en los sueños aparecía.

—¿Vas a ver a Rika? —le preguntó su hermana menor cuando lo vio bajar por las escaleras.

Negó con la cabeza. Iría a ver a Juri, ella también era amiga de Rika y podría preguntarle por su novia además a diferencia de sus amigos ella sería más respetuosa. Casi se regañó por no pensar en ella al principio.

—¿Y cuándo viene a la casa? —volvió a preguntar.

Suzie era la que más estaba emocionada por esa relación, el ver a su mejor amiga y hermano juntos la hacía feliz. Además así tenía una excusa para pedirle que la invitara más seguido a la casa. La última vez que la había visto fue cuando la llamó para que jugara con ella y no pudo estudiar al estar preocupado por las fotografías que pudiera enseñarle. Muchas, por no decir la mayoría, de las fotografías que le habían tomado de pequeño eran demasiado vergonzosas.

—Pronto —le dijo Henry antes de retirarse. Suzie no hizo ninguna pregunta más pero sí comenzó a dar pequeños saltos.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Juri ella estaba trabajando en el bar y allí se dirigió. Después de saludar a su amiga pidió un té verde. Juri se sentó a su lado, su padre le había dado permiso para tomarse un descanso.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con Rika? —le preguntó Juri, al ver la expresión de Henry agregó —. Rika no me ha dicho nada pero ustedes dos son muy evidentes. Puedo prestarte algunas revistas.

Cuando Juri le dijo que le prestaría unas revistas no creyó que fueran tantas. Su amiga las extendió y él tomó la primera que vio, una en la que aparecía una mujer con un perro, no le prestó realmente importancia, para él todas eran iguales.

—Esa no —le dijo Juri mientras se la quitaba —. Es una guía para entrenar perros, dudo que te sirva.

Juri tomó varias de las revistas, leyó el título y después de hacer un gesto de desaprobación descartó la mayoría. Al final solo quedaron tres.

—Vienen con el periódico y no he tenido tiempo para ordenarlas —le dijo Juri mientras le extendía una que parecía tener demasiado rosa.

—En esta revista está toda la información que necesitas para una cita. Un día en el bar escuché de alguien que le contaba que el primo del vecino del cuñado del mejor amigo del cartero de la madre de la sobrina de un hombre que usó esta revista logró impresionar tanto a su novia que le pidió matrimonio.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Henry no del todo convencido.

—No, pero podría pasar, a las chicas nos gustan los detalles y aunque Rika tiene un carácter difícil no es diferente. Llévala a un lugar que le guste y obséquiale un chocolate o una flor, algo pequeño que diga que le importas.

Hablar con Juri había hecho que se sintiera más tranquilo, él estar pensando en algo grande, el estar presionado por la primera cita le hizo olvidar lo significativo que podían ser los pequeños detalles.

Después de despedirse de Juri se dirigió a su casa. Durante el camino encontró la solución a su problema. No era un lugar que a Rika pudiera molestarle por ser cursi pero también era un buen lugar para una cita.

Llamó a Rika para invitarla a salir. Conforme escuchaba el timbre del teléfono comenzó a considerar el cortar pero cuando ella contestó supo que no había marcha atrás. Tan concentrado estaba que no notó cuando su hermana menor se sentó a su lado.

—Mándale saludos a Rika de mi parte y dile que venga pronto, tengo más fotografías que mostrarle —le dijo Suzie feliz antes de retirarse cantando —. Henry y Rika debajo de un árbol, besándose.

El día de la cita pasó por ella poco antes de la hora acordada pero quien abrió la puerta fue la madre de Rika, Rumiko. En sus manos tenía una cámara fotográfica y al verlo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Debes ser Henry —le dijo y él solo pudo asentir, Rumiko le tomó varias fotografías antes de indicarle que entrara —. Rika ha hablado mucho de ti pero no imagine que fueras tan lindo, podrías ser modelo, tú y mi hija se verían muy bien en la portada de una revista.

—¡Mamá! —escucharon decir a Rika completamente avergonzada mientras se acercaba.

Henry solo pudo pensar en lo hermosa que se veía y en lo afortunado que era al ser su novio. El traje que llevaba era rosa, demasiado quizás para tratarse de algo que Rika elegiría y eso le hizo pensar que era obra de la mamá de su novia. Le extendió su obsequio, una flor, un pequeño detalle. Rika la tomó y el rubor de sus mejillas aumentó. El momento terminó en el momento en que el flash de la cámara de Rumiko apareció, parecía una niña con juguete nuevo.

—Regresaremos en la tarde.

—No lleguen muy tarde, que tengo que hablar con Henry, quisiera conocer mejor a mi yerno.

—Mamá —le dijo Rika ligeramente incómoda antes de retirarse con Henry tomados de la mano.

Ambos subieron al primer tren que pasó. Henry tenía planeado todo el día pero no le había dicho nada a su novia, quería sorprenderla.

—Siento lo que ha pasado —comentó Rika ligeramente molesta —. Mi madre es demasiado intensa pero si te soy sincera prefiero esa faceta antes que la de madre sobreprotectora, ¿puedes creer que tenía miedo de que me lastimaras? La abuela tuvo que convencerla de que no lo harías.

Durante el camino Rika le contó sobre el torneo de cartas Digimon al que había sido invitada y en el que competería contra Ryo Akiyama. Seguía siendo la Reina Digimon a pesar de que Ryo regresó a la competencia, ambos tenían una fuerte rivalidad.

Henry se limitó a asentir, no quería indagar en el tema pues entendía a la madre de su novia. El padre de Rumiko las había abandonado cuando Rika tenía siete años, era normal el que temiera que a su hija le tocara vivir la misma experiencia.

Llegaron al parque de diversiones y él tomó la mano para ayudarla al bajar. Por un momento temió equivocarse con su decisión de llevarla al lugar pero ella se encargó de disipar esas dudas.

—Por un momento temí que hicieras algo cursi como llevarme a un restaurante elegante, eso hubiera sido incómodo.

Una sonrisa discreta apareció en los labios de Henry, no quería admitir que había pensado en esa opción. Se alegraba de haber hablado con Juri antes, el noviazgo era una experiencia nueva para él y en ocasiones temía arruinarlo. Rika era importante para él y no quería que una mala decisión hiciera que se alejara de su vida.

Ella se dirigió corriendo a la montaña rusa. La habían abierto la semana anterior y era considerada la más rápida y grande del mundo. Más que asustada, Rika se veía emocionada.

Esa emoción no disminuyó al ver la fila. Tuvieron que esperar por horas antes de tener su turno en la atracción. Desde que la habían abierto días atrás se había convertido en la principal atracción del lugar.

Rika fue la que más disfrutó de aquella atracción, Henry no tanto, se asustó pero no mucho, al final los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en repetir la experiencia pero después, la fila era demasiado larga y había tanto por hacer.

Ambos se dirigieron al puesto de "Tiro al blanco", había muchas personas intentando ganar un peluche, la mayoría eran parejas o niños pero ninguno parecía poder lograrlo. Henry lo intentó, los peluches de digimon llamaron su atención, supuso que estaban allí por los juegos y no porque realmente recordaran lo ocurrido cuando digimons reales estuvieron entre ellos.

Rika también lo intentó y fue la primera en lograrlo y lo hizo en varias ocasiones. Cuando se marcharon tenían una Renamon, un Terriermon y un Lopmon.

—A Suzie le gustará el peluche de Lopmon —le dijo Rika en cuanto se alejaron.

—Mucho, adoraba peinar y vestir a Lopmon y a Terriermon como si fueran muñecas, los extraña —respondió Henry entre risas —. No sabía que eras tan buena en "Tiro al blanco".

—Terriermon será para ti, yo me quedaré con Renamon. He acompañado a mi mamá a varias sesiones de fotografía, solía distraerme lanzando bolas de papel al basurero —comentó Rika restándole importancia a las palabras que decía.

Henry hizo amago de tomar los peluches que Rika cargaba pero ella solo le extendió los de Terriermon y Lopmon alegando que podía hacerlo sola. Henry sonrió al ver lo orgullosa que podía ser su novia, ella era todo un misterio que deseaba descubrir.

—Vamos por comida —Henry ató los peluches en su mochila y le señaló el puesto de dangos más cercano.

—Te habías tardado en sugerirlo.

Henry tomó la mano de su novia y la guió hasta el puesto de dangos. Conforme avanzaba se sentía más tranquilo, la primera cita no era tan complicada como había pensado en un principio. Esperaba que Rika también disfrutara de aquel encuentro, por la forma en que sonreía podía apostar que también era así.

Después de comer algunos dangos se regresaron a la montaña rusa a la que subieron en el principio. No era recomendable subirse después de comer pero ambos sabían que debido a lo largo que sería la fila eso no sería ningún inconveniente.

—Pronto será la final del campeonato de Digi-cartas —le dijo Rika con expresión aburrida mientras esperaba —. ¿Puedes creer que en las primeras rondas algunos decían que por ser chicas no sabía nada de digimons? Apuesto a que muchos nisiquiera han visto a un digimon real.

—Muchos actúan como si los hubieran olvidado —respondió Henry. Seguía trabajando con su padre para abrir las puertas al Digimundo. No perdía las esperanzas.

La fila continuó avanzando pero seguían lejos de la entrada. De haber sido un día festivo la fila sería mucho más larga y subir prácticamente imposible a no ser que se hiciera fila desde la madrugada, incluso desde antes que se abriera el parque de diversiones.

—Nunca los olvidaré —Rika apretó la mano de su Renamon de peluche, solo sus recuerdos eran la única prueba que tenían de que todo lo vivido era real.

—Ellos tampoco lo harán, algún día los volveremos a ver —respondió Henry. No quería hablar de sus casi nulos avances en la investigación pues temía ilusionarla en vano. Rika era un misterio que deseaba descubrir.

La cita terminó en la Rueda de Chicago. Había sido un día bastante movido, un poco de calma no estaba de más. Había oscurecido y el cielo comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas, era una hermosa vista la que se tenía pero Henry prefería observar a su novia contemplando el lugar.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —preguntó Rika con expresión burlona al descubrir a Henry.

—Nada —respondió Henry nervioso.

—Creo que sí —le dijo Rika cuando se acercó a él y le robó un beso.

Esa fue la primera de muchas citas. Rika era un misterio que deseaba resolver.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**  
Pipesper, espero que te haya gustado este fic.


End file.
